


【智翔/向哨】天下

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【智翔/向哨】天下

1、

“报告三殿下，樱井将军回城了。”

禀告的随从打断了大野智作画的兴致，他也不恼，扬起一抹笑，从容不迫地放下了画笔。

“宣。”

樱井翔，国家三大将军之一。身为A级哨兵的他无论是格斗、战术运用还是头脑都是这个国家的人中龙凤。

大野坐在椅上，看着那人风尘仆仆的样子就知道樱井又是一回来就赶过来见他了。

摒退左右侍卫之后，大野亲自上前将樱井领到自己身边坐下。

“翔君，辛苦了！”

大野凑前亲了亲樱井温润丰厚的唇。

“能为殿下效力是樱井的荣幸。”

樱井痴迷地看着大野，最终还是没忍住抚上那张圆脸。

“这里没别人，我想听翔君叫我名字。”

大野的唇落在樱井的脸上，精神触手慢慢入侵樱井的意识云。他帮樱井进行着梳理。

樱井那因战争而紧绷的精神渐渐放松下来。

“智君，想要……”

大野的亲吻总是这么轻易地让樱井燃起情欲。樱井知道这段感情和一般的哨向结合不一样，只因现在解开他身上军装的大野是一名向导，他太爱大野了，所以会任由那人自觉醒起便一直占有他的身体。

“翔君，专心。”

大野吻着樱井的唇，埋在樱井体内的巨大一直有力地抽送着，他们淫糜的体液在长椅上晕开，绮丽的呻吟声被刻意压低，更显诱惑。

樱井伸出白嫩的手臂勾住大野的后颈，将腿缠了上去。

“要更多……再快点……”

樱井喜欢这个国家的三皇子殿下——大野智，从他被安排成为大野的侍卫起，星星点点的恋火就一直在燃烧，永不停歇。

他知道三殿下不受宠，只因向导的身份便让觉醒为S级哨兵的兄姐不放在眼里，但没有人比他更了解三殿下那称霸的雄心了。

当大野向他展示出天然向导巨大的精神力时，他立刻下跪臣服了。他决心要助大野成就霸业，君临天下，成为朱雀国开国以来第一位向导属性的国君。

在大野的暗助下，樱井的战斗力得到了莫大的提升，以A级哨兵的身份成为了国家三大将军之一。虽然另外两大兵力掌握在大殿下刚皇子和二殿下丽子公主手里，但经过大野周密的计划，一切已经顺利朝他们预期那样发展着了。

大野将在性爱中昏睡过去的樱井抱到自己的床上。

身为哨兵，樱井有着优美匀称的身材，但作为哨兵，樱井又略略可爱过头了。大野抚着樱井的眉眼，想起二人初次见面，总管领着像个豆芽纤瘦的樱井来到他的面前，他知道庶出的自己不是父皇眼中的焦点，就连侍卫都不如兄姐的。可当他对上樱井那灿若星辰的眼睛时，他知道樱井绝非池中物，或许他们可以成就彼此。

年幼的他执起画笔，在樱井的指甲上描画了十朵形态各异的樱花。

【翔君，你愿意成为我一个人的翔君吗？】

【我愿意！】

 

2、

“三殿下，您太过催谷您的精神力了。”

御前太医二宫和也收起为大野施针舒缓的针具，眉目间流露出忧心。

“我必须在大战前为翔君提升至黑暗哨兵的水平，不然我们会输。”

“三殿下请放心，您的背后还有相叶和松本，他们都已经决定助你一臂之力，胜利会是我们这边的。”

“如果事情顺利，那伤亡便会降到最低。”

大野掀开被子下了床，他拨弄着那不起眼的丝丝白发。他与兄姐的大战决定着成败，而他只许自己胜。

“一将功成万骨枯，想要打破哨兵统治一切的传统，牺牲在所难免。”二宫将补充精神力的药物放在大野面前，“我们三个都做好心理准备的。”

“但这万骨还是越少越好，你们三个更是不能出事。你或相叶出什么事的话，我怎么对得起这个未见世面的宝宝？”大野伸手轻轻按在二宫的腹部，“我万万不能让你们出事。”

二宫不禁一惊，他也不过是才发现自己怀孕，本想大战在即便将此事隐瞒，却不知还是瞒不过精神力强大的大野，“还请三殿下保密，我怕扰乱他的心神。”

“三天后，皇兄皇姐二人回朝之时便是背水一战的时刻。”

大野摸了摸站在一旁的量子兽，望向远方的目光幽远深沉。

傍晚时分，大野携樱井来到父皇的寝室。他看着曾以武力令天下臣服的父亲因年迈而衰弱得只能躺在床上批阅奏章，他便觉得可怜。

他的父皇自翊是黑暗哨兵，虽然有立后立妃，却从不依靠向导进行梳理，导致身体过早衰老，明明不过是五十岁的人却老得像七八十岁的人一般。

“父皇，”大野行了礼，“请宣告天下您要传位于我。”

大野抬起头，骄傲冰冷的眼神，带着君临天下的气势，说出如同命令一般的陈述句子。

“凭什么？”大野守扶着身子坐起来，“你一个向导，凭什么啊！咳咳！”

“就凭我是百年难得一见的天然向导！”

“天然向导？可是评级里明明写你是D级向导而已！怎么可能！”

大野展开精神屏障，强大的精神力压向从来都不曾重视过他的父亲，精神触手将国王的意识云搅得乱七八糟。

大野冷冷地看着自己的亲生父亲因意识混乱而倒在床上。

“翔君，传令下去，说国王驾崩，临终前将王位传于三殿下大野智。”

“遵命！”

“翔君，”大野拉住樱井，“你会一直爱我吗？”

“会！”

“哪怕我如此残暴可怕？”

“我知道殿下为了天下做了很多，只有你登基才可以改变这个国家长久以来对向导的种种不公平，我愿意为殿下的事业贡献一切。”樱井在大野唇上落下一吻，“我永远都只爱智君一人。”

大野看着樱井英姿飒爽的背影，那红色的披风在他眼里晃动，像最耀眼的红玫瑰。

 

3、

朱雀国是推崇武力的国家。向导常常被认为是没有战力的人，因而沦为生育和泄欲的工具。

大野从小便因为生母是一个评级普通的向导而不受重视，觉醒成向导之后就算贵为皇家三殿下也并没有得到多少尊重。兄姐的母亲虽然也不受重视，但因其是哨兵便得到父皇更多的宠爱，这让大野深感不公。

而民间对向导的伤害更甚，所以当大野发现自己是百年难得一见的天然向导之后，他决心要改变这个国家。他觉得遇见樱井是他人生最大的幸运，他们立志一起改变这个国家，而第一步就是让向导成为国家的统治者，这一点，只有最强的向导大野才能做得到。

但是要同时对付皇兄皇姐这两个S级哨兵，除非樱井能成为与天然向导匹配度最高的黑暗哨兵，但这种提升会加速大野精神力的损耗，所以大野的白发已经一天比一天多了。

天一亮，大殿下和二殿下已经从城门进城了。

大野第一次穿上军装，黑色的战衣，蓝色的披风，他站在正中央等着这场决定命运的大战。身旁是相知相伴多年的樱井，他们的手紧紧相握。

“我们的好弟弟真是大胆，身为向导竟敢谋朝篡位？看来得让他知道我们哨兵真正的厉害了！”

兄姐二人只是轻蔑地一笑，大野也不恼，樱井踏前一步，从背后抽出用精神力化成的擎天巨剑，一把插在地上，红色闪现，顷刻间地动山摇。

“翔君，让二位殿下见识一下黑暗哨兵和天然向导的力量吧。”

大野嘴角扬动，自信的笑容让人心寒。

“遵命！我的殿下！”

大野张开自己的精神屏障保护樱井，二人的量子兽——天马和苍鹰在天空盘旋，一红一蓝的光照亮了天际，大战一触即发。

 

4、

三天之后，新皇大野智登基。

他的发，如雪。

开国功臣樱井立于身旁，以新皇伴侣的身份接受众人跪拜。

“吾皇万岁万万岁！”

 

END


End file.
